This study will develop a manual and pilot test interventions directed towards the parents of 16 patients with Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD) - The interventions begin with psychoeducation (PE) sessions offered to individual families and/or a one-day Workshop (WS) with other families. This is followed by up to one year in a multiple family group (MFG) - The PE component will educate parents about the diagnosis, course, self-destructiveness, etiology, and therapeutics of BPD. Guidelines for developing a "cooler" less stressful family environment will be introduced. The integration of these guidelines will be a goal of the MFG. The MFG component will offer support plus training in coping via role-playing, group problem-solving, and interactional feedback. Outcome of these interventions will be assessed by indices of parental change (less Expressed Emotion [EEI, conflict, burden, better communication), and by assessing change in the BPD patients (less hospital use and self destructiveness; better role function and familial relationships) - The results of this study will determine whether a controlled clinical trial testing the effects of PE/MFG interventions with parents of BPD patients is warranted.